Waluigi (SSB16)
Waluigi is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Waluigi is a character with good match ups and several downsides, However since the backroom thinks that Waluigi is a Low Tier Character, Waluigi is actually a Mid-Low Character and has rare tournament play. Attributes Waluigi is a character who has really good ups and severe downsides. At first, he is an unusual character who requires experience to be used properly as well as patience and proper spacing. Waluigi is a character with 2 projectiles that are effective in range and damage. He is able to press from afar, and rack up damage quite well. Waluigi does not lack powerful finishing attacks either. His nair, up smash, down smash, side smash and back throw are moves that can guarantee the opponent loosing a stock. On a side note, his tilts have good range and are good tools for near-the-ledge pressure. Waluigi has a good approach ability due to his Forward Special and Standard Special (though the latter is situational). His Down Special can be good for racking up damage, though it leaves him wide open if missed. His approach is also enhanced by a new Z-air that is quick and has great range, much like Samus's Z-air. However, Waluigi has a predictable recovery that sees him rising vertically, then floating downwards. It's somewhat similar to Peach's recovery. Waluigi does however have the inexplicable ability to glide and a surprisingly strong glide attack. His air game is considered to be one of the worst in the game due to his aerials being rather poor and do not reward Waluigi with anything extraordinary. Nair is Waluigi's most useful aerial, but due to being his only useful aerial, it is predictable and can be shielded rather easily. His combo ability is rather poor. Even though all aerials but his Nair have multi-hit properties, they deliver no knockback, allowing the opponent to shield, because normally most of Waluigi's combo invlove any aerial to Jab (notably Dair). His Waluigi Jump Punch is an unreliable combo finisher, because unlike 's Super Jump Punch, it can only sweetspot in the air ( 's can sweetspot in the ground and in the air) making it a situational move. Thankfully, his Up Tilt has very little knockback scaling, making it decent for juggling even at high damage. His KOing ability is also rather poor. His Forward Smash has very poor range and can only KO at high percentages. His Up Smash suffers the same thing as his Forward Smash and has very poor horizontal reach. His Down Smash is his most reliable smash move, but due to it being his most reliable smash move, it is predictable. His Nair is most reliable KO move due to knockback scaling. However, this makes it predictable. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Waluigi spins around and says "Too bad! Waluigi time". *Side: Waluigi stretches his Mustache *Down: Waluigi laughs at the opponent before clinching his jaw back up 'On-Screen Apperance' *Waluigi jumps out of a warp pipe with his body forming an upside-down L 'Idle Poses' *Waluigi looks away then back *Stretches his legs. 'Victory Poses' *Waluigi does his Crotch Chop win, This was taken from Mario Strikers Charged. *Waluigi bounces a baseketball and shoots it into a goal *Waluigi teases the three opponents that didn't win In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia